A father's last wish
by Long-Jack-Gummy-Bear-the
Summary: This takes place after the ending of the 3rd movie. When Inuyasha goes into heat and the new moon rises he gets into trouble that his freinds can't get him out of, but will his brother help him where he had always tormented him. Slash. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A Father's last request.**

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken walked away from InuYasha and company. Their brother's father's sword Sango had been banished into the depts. Of hell where it belonged. They great Inu Lord had shown himself and had spoken of what his plans had been.

'Little brother you may have survived this encounter but, next time you will pay for the death of Father. It was my destiny to defeat father in battle and to be the most powerful demon.' Sesshomaru's thoughts kept him from realizing that Rin had stopped walking and was just standing there watching as he and Jaken departed while InuYasha and his gang sat together talking.

"My Lord," Rin said softly, snapping Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru turned and looked at his young ward.

Rin looked down at her feet. "My Lord, why are we leaving InuYasha-sama and Kagoma-sama? Why can't we stay with them for a little bit longer? I enjoyed Kagoma-sama's company along with Sango-sama."

"Quite useless girl! Sesshomaru-sama does not need to listen to you or your silly little question." Jaken slipped out jumping around with his arms flailing in the air.

"Because I do not want to be near that half breed." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the little girl standing before him. The lack of fear in her eyes made him wonder if he was going soft though the thought quickly fled his mind.

Rin looked over a t the other humans wistfully. "Sesshomaru-sama you don't have to be near InuYasha-sama."

Sesshomaru turned away from the young human. "Rin, we are leaving." He began walking away once a gain only to stop and look back at his young ward. "Rin." When the girl didn't turn around to him he mad a decision. It was time for Rin to return to her own kind. He turned and started walking away from the girl with Jaken and Uh-Un in tow.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, are we finally getting rid of that annoying little human girl?" Jaken fallowed his master closely, not interested in getting left behind, again.

"Yes Jaken and I want you to stay with her. Make sure that the humans treat her well." Sesshomaru's voice was a bit gently as he gave his retainer instructions.

"My lord you can't be serious," Jaken shrieked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at the small demon. "Yes, I am serious. I suggest that you do as I say Jaken." He growled softly to emphases his point.

"Yes My lord. I am…Sorry." Jaken grumbled at Sesshomaru's feet. He spazed as he was kicked into the midst of InuYasha group. "My lord, why?" he asked the distancing demon lord.

Three months later

"InuYasha."

"Sesshomaru, you can't have it." The younger brother growled softly. "I can handle my self perfectly well without my friends to protect me so don't think just because it's near the new moon that I can't."

"That isn't why I have sought you out little brother." Sesshomaru stood calmly, without drawing his sword.

"Then why are you here? What do you want from me, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha took a few steps back. There was something about the way that Sesshomaru was standing there that made InuYasha uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru took a couple of steps toward his younger brother. "I cam here because…you are so close to your heat that I could smell it and. The new moon in tomorrow night."

InuYasha nearly fell backwards in sheer shook. "What does my heat have to do with the new moon coming."

"You smell like a bit in heat that's why." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before moving with great speed he grabbed InuYasha by the neck slamming him into a tree. "Your friends will not be able to keep demons way from you when the new moon rises. You will be everyone of theirs bitch." He was growling softly.

Flash back

"Father's journal. Where did you find this, flee?" Sesshomaru grabbed the flee and gave a small smile as his only indications that he intended the small demon great harm if he didn't tell the truth.

Mioga squirmed in the demon's grasp. "He gave it to me for safe keeping. He didn't want you to have it till the right time."

"What do you mean 'the right time'?" he tightened his grip on the flee retainer.

"Now. That is all I can tell you. I don't know anything other then that I was supposed to give it to you when the letters began to glow." Mioga struggled against Sesshomaru's anaconda like grip. "I swear that is all that I know."

Sesshomaru tossed the flee from the room. "I would like to look this over alone," his voice was as cold as ever.

He read though the book till he cam across a letter, sealed in his father's blood, addressed to him. He broke the seal with one deadly nail. He pulled the piece of parchment out and read though it. 'Father wants me to mate with that worthless half breed," he thought after reading though the letter a few times. 'Why would father even father that I would do such a thing?' he sat there for a few minutes before he left the room.

"Mioga, where is InuYasha?" the tiny retainer backed away from the demon.

"Why do you want to know Sesshomaru? What did the master say?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. "That is none of your concern flee. Just tell me where my brother is."

Mioga shrank away. "I am not sure. I think Kagome went home so he may be waiting in Keada's village for her return."

Before Mioga could rethink his words Sesshomaru was gone.

End flash back

Sesshomaru let go of his soon to be mate's throat. "You useless half breed. You are already begging? You truly are a shame to your family, InuYasha."

InuYasha whimpered softly and backed himself against the tree that Sesshomaru had pinned him against. "I'm sorry! Okay, Sesshomaru? Please just leave me alone." He wrapped his arms around himself making himself as small as he possible could.

Sesshomaru looked away. This wasn't how he was supposed to treat his to be mate. He knew that if he kept us with the way that he was treating his brother he would be without and hear. "InuYasha, I will not leave you alone. If I go then they will take full advantage of your vulnerability." He leaned in and captured his little brother's lips. "I'll not let that happen to you," he said softly once their lips parted.

The young half demon pressed himself against Sesshomaru's hard armor. "But why? I though that you hated me." He clutched at his brother's sides. "Please don't play with me Sesshomaru. I beg of you don't. I can't stand having you do the same thing as Kagome did." InuYasha was shaking against Sesshomaru.

"What would happen if I did as that human wench?" Sesshomaru looked away from the pitiful creature in his arms. He could smell the wench and fro some reason beyond his knowledge, he got angry at her for having hurt InuYasha so very bad that he was begging.

"If you do the same as Kagome then I will surely kill myself." InuYasha closed his eyes afraid that Sesshomaru would push him away and drive Tokijin though his half demon heart.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as well. This would take all of his self control to deal with. He opened his eyes looking down at his little brother." InuYasha, you must not kill yourself no matter what happens."

"Sesshomaru, what are you saying? Don't tell me you're going to use me then leave me just like Kegome. Please, Sessh, no." InuYasha clawed weakly at the armor covering Sesshomaru's chest. "Why do you want to use me too? What use am I, a miserable half demon, to you, The Great Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands?"

"InuYasha listen to me. By father's will I am to take you as my…as my mate so that our line can continue and, so I can have an heir." Sesshomaru gripped his little brother's shoulders.

InuYasha stopped moving. "Mate? Heir? But, I'm a male. I can't have a child, only woman can. Father must have though that I was going to be a girl. There is no way I can do as father wants." He pulled away from his brother. The realization that now he would end up mated to the one demon that he loved against that demon's will sank in. Now Sesshomaru would surely hate him even more.

The older male wrapped his arms around InuYasha. "That is not entirely true." He lightly licked at the crock of his neck where his mark would soon be. "You are part dog demon InuYasha. No matter what gender you are, you will be able to carry a child." Sesshomaru lightly nipped at his little brother's neck.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not so sure that I could do as father requires of us even if it were physically possible. I can't just stop helping my friends because you've just no decided to tell me of father's wishes! I just can't do it, Sesshomaru." InuYasha whimpered softly after his little out break. He shrank away from the bigger demon. "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect." He bowed his head expecting to be tossed aside with poison tainted wounds on his neck.

"I do not expect to impregnate you the first time." Sesshomaru sighted softly. He knew by the way that his brother acted after his little out burst that he at least accepter Sesshomaru as the dominate figure in their relationship.

"Still, why did you choose now to tell me that father wished for us to be mated? Why not 50 years ago before I got pinned to that damn tree?" He laid his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Maybe then I would have jumped for the opportunity to be mated and have children, but now I am not sure.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he searched around the small clearing that they were standing at the edge of. "I did not tell you because I did not know of father's wishes till 2 nights ago. Mioga brought me something of father's that was set to go off when your heat and the new moon fell at the same time. That probably would have been sooner if you hadn't been pinned to the tree but that is not the issue. InuYasha there is a rather large horde of demons that are coming this way intent on forcing themselves upon you. I can not defend you unless you're my mate, you know this. You must decide as quickly as possible." He stepped away from his little brother and stood silently awaiting InuYasha's answer.

The younger male looked away shaking like a leaf. "Big brother, please help me. I can't choose now and you know that I can't defend myself as a human and the sun is setting as we speak. Isn't there anything in the rules about would be mates, or something like that?" Inuyasha whimpered softly as his nails began to become human and his silvery hair turned black with the setting sun.

"I can not and there is no way for me to rightfully defend someone in heat that is not at least partially mated to me. You, little brother, should know that even as a half demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru took a deep breath in hailing the full scent of his little brother's heat. The scent was enough to drive hi insane with lust. "Make your decision now or I will leave you at their 'mercy'"

"Alright…I'll be…your mate." He whimpered softly seeing the rather large group of demons coming toward them. "Please hurry! I don't want to be raped!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Inuyasha's neck and pulled him close. "This is going to hurt," he warned softly before biting into the silken skin at the crook of his little brother's neck, marking him, as more of a toy then a mate. That was the first step to mating though. The scent in the small clearing quickly changed from heat to arousal as Inuyasha's scent merged with his mate's.

Some of the hoard stopped, some sniffed at the air in confusion, while the rest continued to charge the two dog demons. Their confusion was visible on their faces, but their brains were too filled with lust and desire to be able to stop their charge.

Sesshomaru let go of InuYasha, letting him fall to the ground, so that he could efficiently kill the charging demons. He drew Toukujin and used _dragon strike_ to destroy all of the demons in the clearing leaving only him and his little human toy to play with. It had been quite sometime since he had been able to release into another's body and he was starving for his brother. "Undress," he growled softly.

"Here?" he whimpered softly. "Please not here. Can't we go some where more…private, maybe?" InuYasha stood up and pressed himself against Sesshomaru's heated body. "Please. You're my first and I want it to be special, not in the middle of a ruined field so close to keada's village."

The older male growled softly, but nodded. "Your right. To do that here would be embarrassing for you, should someone stumble upon us." Sesshomaru scooped up his mate to be and sprinted till they reached his castle. "We are not to be bothered," he growled to a passing servant on his way to his quarters.

"I kin of remember this place," InuYasha said softly. He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck with a soft smile. He wasn't entirely eager to be taken by his older brother but he was eager to finally be mated. His head was weighing heavily on him in his human form along with the mark on his neck.

Demons, half demons and even humans became weak when they where half mated so that it was easy to dominate over them. The poison that made the mating mark different from any other bite would make the one bitten very much like a toy.

"I feel so tired," he whispered softly pressing against Sesshomaru. "Please hurry and complete the mark."

Sesshomaru licked the mark on InuYasha neck as he pushed open the door to his chambers. "You are an ignorant half breed to the end." He dropped InuYasha onto the pelt covered bed. He allowed his tail to unravel from his shoulder so that he could pull off his bone armor covering his chest. "Why hurry? You'll be feeling more energetic again soon enough." He ripped Inu Yasha's clothes off, not being oh too gentle about it either.

"Sesshy, what am I going to ware now?"

"I will not have you warring such ratty clothes in my house and especially not my bed." He tossed the shreds to the floor. Sesshomaru cover his little brother's body with his own unclothed body. "You will ware only regal clothing in this house. You will ware nothing in my bed so I can freely use your body when I desire too." He forced InuYasha into a deep lustful kiss.

Tears filled his eyes at hearing Sesshomaru's words. "So I am a toy. You will do nothing to complete the bond will you?" InuYasha struggled against his brother's weight. "Get off of me. I hate you. You're even worse then Kogome. I was probably even better off with the horde then with you. At least they wouldn't have made me their toy past my heat."

"They would have killer you, as will I if you compare me to that mortal girl again." He gripped his brother's throat with lust darkened eyes. "I do not intend to finish the mark because I cannot. It is your bite that will seal the bond. Do not act so much like some human bride."

InuYasha sat frozen. "My bite? Stop messing with me. I know that the dominant one seals the bond with blood, sex, and child." He looked even more confused then he had been at first when his brother shook his head. "But Myoga-"

"Is a flea demon. He knows little about the way a dog demon mates. Every season he ran off so he wouldn't be in danger. "Sesshomaru gently nibbled on Inu's ear. He may have gotten his mark on the boy but he still had to gently him to his touch like an untrained cult. "I want you available in my bed so I don't have to ruin all of your clothes."

The younger male shuttered. "You're sick Sesshomaru." He whimpered in pain a look of betrayal crossed his features.

"Why are you looking at me as if I just drove a sword though you?"

"That's what it feels like you bastard!" InuYasha whimpered and gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders.

Sesshomaru smiled down at his little brother actually quite amused at how naive his mate was. "How did you think that we were going to do this, little brother?"

"I don't know! I didn't think it would be so painful though! Damn bastard. If I had known I would have told you to go to hell." He whimpered, his whole body was ridged with pain.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "Relax InuYasha or it will hurt even more when I add another finger, or should I skip preparing you?" He rubbed his erection against his brother's leg letting him know how very large he was in comparison.

The younger whimpered. "How the hell do you expect me to relax when you get your fingers in my ass?"

"InuYasha, you are very tight right now and the scent of your heat is pushing my ability not just force myself deep into your body. If you don't relax and let me do this, mate, it will hurt very much when I take you poorly prepared, and I cannot promise that you will not bleed if I do so." Sesshomaru lightly took his brother's lips with his own. "Now try to relax. I swear that it will feel much better in a bit." He hooked his fingers turning it slowly in search of the bundle of nerves inside him. A slow smile graced his lips as InuYasha jumped with a deep, panting, moan of pleasure.

"Gods Sesshy! What was that?" He arched off the bed moaning as Sesshomaru gently massashed the nerves.

"It's a gland inside your body that gives you tremendous amounts of pleasure." The smile never left Sesshomaru's lips.

InuYasha started to screw himself on Sesshomaru's finger unable to hold back. "Sesshy," he whimpered softly as a second finger was pushed into him. He looked up at his older brother with love evident in his sparkling violet eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled back a little bit started to see such love in his younger brother's eyes. He looked away and pulled his fingers from the boy. He moved to the edge of the bed and dropped his head into his hands, his hair falling around him. InuYasha whimpered and crawled over to his brother. He lightly touched Sesshomaru's back.

"Am I that disgusting," he whimpered in dismay.

_Author's notes: I most likely wont be able to post every like week so if it goes more then just a month of me not posting in this story or the other one that I have then you might want to shock me with like a little hand shocker thing to remind me. My mind wonders a lot so it's very possible that I unknowingly stopped writing or something and need a bit of a reminder so Read and Review so that I remember to keep posting. Thank you all very much for your reviews as well. They make me very happy inside._


	3. Chapter 3

To all my fans that have been reading _A father's last wish _I am sorry for having taken so long to post. I am presently going to school and am having a bit of a hard time getting completely adjusted enough to be writing a whole lot. I have a few paragraphs but that isn't enough by my standers, of any one else's for that mater, to make a full post of it. This means that I may yet be another month of so. I am so sorry about this but I can't really do much about it. shrugs I will try my hardest. For the mean time read my other stories or do something entertaining.


End file.
